


Memories

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Flashbacks, M/M, Marriage, Memories, getting married, im bad at tagging, they fight over everything but its love fighting, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hinata is walking down the aisle, he thinks about his past with Kageyama, and there's a preview of his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ayy, this is for iwillstillopenthewindow but im not gonna tag them bc i already did on tumblr. i just thought i'd post it here too ^.^

Hinata has a death grip on his fathers arm, and is shaking slightly. He wishes he could go through the usual process of finding Kageyama and clinging to him while Kageyama pets his hair and tells him it’s going to be okay. But Kageyama’s standing at an alter, trying his best not to let his nerves show. But Hinata can tell, he can read Kageyama like an open book, it’s expected from people who have known each other for what seems like forever.

Hinata feels his eyes start to sting when he remembers just how long they’ve known each other. They have so many memories. He can’t think about them though, he’ll cry and lose the bet he and Kageyama made (both said they wouldn’t cry during the ceremony, and whoever did cry first lost).

His mind betrays him. He starts to remember all of the big, and small, moments he and Kageyama have shared.

He remembers when they first got together. It wasn’t formal or fancy, Kageyama simply leaned over and kissed Hinata when he felt it was right. Hinata kissed back and it was settled, they were together. Thousands of butterflies had bloomed in his stomach when he was kissed, they were like the butterflies he got before games, but they were slightly different, he didn’t know how.

He remembers them arguing over who’s last name went on the plate outside their first apartment. How they scared away any welcomers with their loud bickering. They hardly got anything done because they were too busy avoiding each other like the children they still were at heart. They finally decided to do rock-paper-scissors to settle it. Kageyama won, but Hinata didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

He remembers the first meal they had there. It was eggs, not usually very memorable, but Kageyama and Hinata had gotten into a competition over who’s eggs were the best. They never got an answer, because of course they thought their own eggs were better. It ended with them both using a carton of eggs and never eating a whole plate of the ones they made. They unknowingly made that a tradition. Egg competitions every Saturday.

Even though so much has happened, Hinata and Kageyama were still going to make more memories.

They would have their first child. Hinata would always remember the overwhelming feeling of love, fear, and excitement, when he saw Kageyama holding their daughter. How tiny and fragile she looked, how surprised Kageyama was when she didn’t immediately start crying and screaming when she was placed in his arms, and he would remember how softly the name they had fought over ever since they decided they were ready for a baby, Seiki, fell from his lips. He will most definitely never forget when his and Kageyama’s tears spilled once Seiki opened her eyes. She had Hinata’s.

They would passive aggressively try to get Seiki to choose their position in volleyball (it was a miracle she loved it as much as they did) by only pointing out the positives, as the other pointed out the negatives. In the end, Nishinoya, the unofficial-coolest-uncle-ever as he put it, won. Seiki found the libero was the coolest position, and wasn’t budging.

They would continue to fight over who made the best eggs. Seiki wouldn’t be the judge they thought she would be, instead she threw eggs at her dad’s to make them stop. She knew it would only ever cause food fights, but all of them ended in the three of them laughing in a pile on the floor before deciding to go out to eat, so she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

They would be asked to not attend Seiki’s games because they distracted the players with their yelling. Hinata would try to explain that they only yelled because they made bets over who could cheer Seiki on the loudest. The coach didn’t give in, so they would ‘sneak’ into Seiki’s games (Seiki talked to her coach and explained that her dad’s were just idiots and wouldn’t do it again since they were scolded, she never told her father about this conversation).

They would argue over who got to walk Seiki down the aisle if she got married. That fight lasted for hours, until Hinata finally yelled that since Kageyama held Seiki first, he should walk her down the aisle. In return, Hinata would walk their second child down the aisle, or plan their bachelor party. Kageyama definitely didn’t smile for the rest of the night at the thought of raising another child with Hinata.

 

Hinata knew thinking over his past with Kageyama was a mistake. Now he was at the alter desperately wiping tears away. He looked up and saw he wasn’t the only one.

The first words spoken after their vows were said by Kageyama.

"You lose."

"Do I? I’m married to you now. That’s not a loss."

Kageyama was glad he married him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna yell about haikyuu!! or any other anime or request stuff my tumblr is inconsistentfics uwu


End file.
